


Starting to Heal

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Rebekah make up at the end of "Farewell to Storyville."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate take on that last scene between Klaus and Rebekah in "Farewell to Storyville" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 13 during round 4 at gameofcards on LJ.

“The barrier is down” Klaus said as the gate to the cemetery blew open.

“So what happens now?” Rebekah asked her brother.

“I don’t know, Rebekah” said the Original hybrid. “You betrayed me. You promised me we’d be a family always and forever and then you sent Mikael after me.”

“I made a mistake; a huge one. But that was a hundred years ago, Nik” said Rebekah. “I’m begging you, for the sake of our family, please find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Why should I?” asked Klaus.

“Because that’s what families do” said Rebekah. “We forgive each other. As someone who’s about to be a father, you should know that.”

“Don’t try to use my child against me!” spat Klaus.

“I’m not!” said Rebekah. “I just…I can’t not see her grow up. Please don’t break up our family when it’s just starting to heal.”

Klaus stared at Rebekah for a moment before saying “I suppose I have enough enemies without adding my sister to the list. But…just because you’re forgiven doesn’t mean I’m ready to trust you again Rebekah. You’ll have to earn that back again.”

Rebekah smiled. “I will Klaus; even if it takes me forever.”


End file.
